The present embodiments of the invention generally relate to the field of electronic accessory devices, and more particularly to sensors and input pointing devices. Medical systems and other sensing technologies are generally coupled to a display. Interaction with the display can occur via mouse, keyboard or touch screen. There are times when audible feedback is advantageous.